museafandomcom-20200215-history
Suli
Category:Races Sulis, or suli-jann, are the descendents of mortals and jann. They manifest their otherworldly heritage in adolescence, or when awakened by an encounter with a genie. Strong and attractive, these dynamic individuals can call forth elemental energies to augment their prowess in combat. Neither genie nor quite human, sulis stand in two worlds and often feel as if they don’t belong to either. Physical description Sulis are the most humanlike geniekin, to the point that they are nearly indistinguishable as children and can pass as tall, beautiful members of their mortal parent's race as adults. Sulis stand out for their vibrant eyes, brilliant bronze skin, and the charm and intensity from their heritage. Sulis are most often the result of unions between mortal humanoids (usually humans) and jann; in this case, they are known as suli-jann. Two non-suli geniekin of different types can also produce suli offspring, as can dual-elemental beings and humanoids; the resulting suli will only possess an affinity for these elements. Suli heritage is usually only known and manifested in adolescence (usually accidentally), or when awakened by an encounter with a genie. Unlike other geniekin, sulis only live for as long as humans do, and their human nature expresses more in their development due to their weaker elemental influence. Signs of janni heritage are easily misinterpreted, and many sulis have been mistaken for sorcerers. Society Sulis are usually boastful, arrogant, and consider bragging a cultural institution. They boast about their own accomplishments as well as their friends and family, seeking to be remembered for centuries. They are competitive and stubborn, leading to explosive interactions with equally acerbic people. Sulis are friendly with halflings, due to their mutual hatred of slavery. Humans and half-elves are also considered to be friends, and sulis often pass as them in hostile lands. Sulis become adventurers most often to meet people and travel to exotic lands, which they value as much as wealth and power. Their empathy can also motivate sulis to take action against all kinds of threats. Due to their natural charm, sulis are likely to become leaders or take responsibility for diplomacy. Religion Sulis often venerate multiple deities at once. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: Sulis are brawny and charming, but slow-witted. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, and –2 Intelligence. * Type: Sulis are outsiders with the native subtype. * Size: Sulis are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Sulis have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Sulis begin play speaking the primary language(s) of their home society and one elemental language (Auran, Ignan, Talan, or Terran). Sulis with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Draconic, Ignan, Talan, and Terran. See the language page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Elemental Assault (Su): Once per day as a swift action, a suli can shroud their arms in acid, cold, electricity, or fire. This lasts for one round per level, and can be dismissed as a free action. Unarmed strikes with their arms or hands (or attacks with weapons held in those hands) deal +1d6 points of damage of the appropriate energy type. * Energy Resistance: Sulis have resistance to acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5, and fire 5. * Low-Light Vision: Sulis can see twice as far as humans in dim light. * Negotiator: Sulis are keen negotiators, and gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks. Alternate racial traits * Energy Strike (Su): A suli with this racial trait has a stronger connection to one energy type than to the other three used by sulis. Choose one energy type: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. The suli’s elemental assault ability can only deal energy damage of this type. The suli has resistance 5 to this energy type and no racial resistance to the other three types. While her elemental assault is active, the suli gains an additional ability based on the chosen energy type. This racial trait otherwise works like and replaces elemental assault. ** Earthfoot (acid): Whenever the suli moves through difficult terrain related to earth and stone (rubble, mud, sand, and so on), she may move through 5 feet of that difficult terrain each round as if it were normal terrain. This allows the suli to take a 5-foot step into that difficult terrain. Other kinds of difficult terrain (ice, caltrops, foliage, and so on) affect the suli normally. ** Firehand (fire): Instead of adding damage to a melee attack, the suli may hurl a piece of her arm-flames as if it were a thrown weapon. The suli makes a ranged touch attack; if the attack hits, the target takes 1d6 points of fire damage. The flames have a range increment of 10 feet. ** Icewalk (cold): The suli can walk on water-based liquids as if using water walk, except instead of hovering above the surface, she creates a temporary layer of ice that supports her and immediately melts once she moves away from it. This ice is not slippery to the suli and does not affect her balance or speed, though other ice affects her normally. Other creatures cannot travel on this ice, but the suli may carry a creature while moving. ** Shockshield (electricity): Once per round as an immediate action, the suli can shock a creature that touches or attacks her with a natural attack, unarmed strike, or metal melee weapon, dealing 1d6 points of electricity damage to the creature. * Mostly Human: A few sulis have appearances much closer to those of their human ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such geniekin appear to be human, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These geniekin do not automatically gain their associated elemental language (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). This ability alters the geniekin’s type, subtype, and languages. * Trusted Mediator: Sulis are renowned as impartial mediators, and they learn to shroud their minds to prevent magic from tampering with their judgments. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects. This racial trait replaces energy resistance and low-light vision. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Magus: Add +1/4 point to the magus’s arcane pool. * Monk: Add +1/2 point of damage to elemental assault. * Ranger: Add +1 to acid resistance, cold resistance, electricity resistance, or fire resistance. Archetypes The following racial archetype is available to sulis: * Elemental Knight (Magus) Feats The following feats are available to a suli character who meets the prerequisites. * Extra Elemental Assault * Incremental Elemental Assault